


cold bed

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: draco misses harry. short for the time being





	cold bed

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making more I am working on chapter 2. it was originally a one-shot but I decided against it.

I reach over and what used to be warm is now cold.

I scoot closer but I can no longer feel his warmth.

I stay quiet but I still can’t hear his breath.

I ask him why he left me.

He doesn’t answer.

There is no answer any more.

I feel alone.

Why is my bed cold?

Why didn’t you stay?

Still no answer.

I roll over, still cold.

It’s been a year and my bed stays cold.

Only he can warm it.

I wouldn’t dare let anyone else take his place.

Because they can’t.

I curl up, “I love you, Harry Potter you will always be mine” I whisper.


End file.
